1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical port.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in surgical treatment in the digestive tract or another body cavity, medical devices such as an endoscope device, a treatment tool, or the like, may be inserted into the digestive tract or the body cavity to perform the treatment. In such a surgical treatment, in order to secure an operative field for observation or remedy of a treatment target portion using the medical devices and effectively guide a plurality of medical devices to the treatment target portion, a medical port configured to assist with insertion of these medical devices is used.
The medical port attached to a natural opening such as the anus or the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-169342) or attached to a cutout portion of a body cavity surface (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-067598) is known.